


Can't Get You Out of My Head

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean has a new gift, one that helps him come to terms with his feelings for Sam, but what will Sam think once he finds out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: This one took me a few days to write and I absolutely hated it at first but I kept going and I think it turned out pretty well after reading the whole thing and getting some feedback. Hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

Can't get you Out Of My Head  
  
By:SublimeSarcasm  
  
It was a cold November afternoon when it happened. A dark and gloomy day, a day much like the many others to which Dean had become accustomed.  
  
The hunt was beginning to take its toll on him. He was young, energetic and built like a god but the stress of hunting had worn him down. He felt like a shadow of his former self. He stared into the mirror wondering who the person that stared back was.  
  
It all started with that demon he took out a while back. The rush he felt from killing it was great; it overwhelmed him, making him feel good. That was, until he touched its blood. He had suddenly become nauseous and painfully aware of every thought inside of him.  
  
He felt such clarity, even for the thoughts that scared him, like kissing Sam, making love to him, holding him in his arms and cuddling until they fell asleep. It was so wrong; he was his brother for god’s sake.  
  
Dean stopped himself. It’s just the blood talking. Of course! It must have done something wacky to him. What else could it have been? The thoughts haunted him. Stop, he thought to himself. What would Sam think?  
  
*****X******  
  
Sam walked out of the convenience store each hand filled with a bag carrying the supplies they needed for the next few weeks. Dean followed along, intent on making his brother carry the bags alone.  
  
“Fuck Dean,” Sam said, “Help me would you?”  
  
Dean hesitated before giving in and taking a bag, not without showing his disdain for the act however. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a strange husky man came barreling around the corner knocking Dean down. Dean got up and dusted himself off stretching out a hand to help the man up when he heard it: “Homo.”  
  
Dean shot a glance at Sam who seemed strangely unaware of what was happening.  
  
“What did you just say to me?” Dean said angrily. “What the fuck did you just call me?” he said raising his voice.  
  
Dean was about to slug the guy when Sam grabbed his hand stopping him. “Dean, he didn’t say anything.”  
  
The man got up and started to walk away when Dean heard it again “fucking homos”. Dean started to dart towards him as Sam stopped him, dragging him back to the Impala.  
  
Dean got into the driver’s seat and angrily drove off, speeding down the stretch of road towards the motel they were staying at for the night.  
  
******X*******  
  
The room was a dump. They had stayed in some pretty bad places before but this one was the bottom of the barrel. The heat was almost unbearable, the furniture was falling apart and there was only one bed.  
  
“What got into you?” Sam questioned in a cute voice that turned Dean on.  
  
“Nothing, let’s just forget it ever happened. Just go to sleep and we’ll talk in the morning,” Dean said.  
  
Sam began to get ready for bed. The heat forced him to sleep in just his boxers. He slowly slid his t-shirt off as Dean took notice. A bulge grew in Dean’s pants that he tried to hide, hoping Sam wouldn’t see it. All Dean could think of was oiling Sam’s muscular chest up and making love to him or sliding an ice cube down Sam’s chest to cool him down then licking the trail of water it made off Sam’s body.  
  
He shook himself out of his dream state. “Control yourself” he thought. Dean began to undress too, finally managing to suppress his raging hard-on Sam’s body gave him.  
  
“So… who gets the bed?” Sam asked. Dean hadn’t even thought of that, the thought of shoving his tongue down his brother’s throat dominated everything else.  
  
“Dean…are you sure you’re okay?” Sam asked intently.  
  
“Uh yeah Sammy, I’m fine,” Dean replied.  
  
“We’re big boys,” Dean said with a laugh, “I think we can share a bed for one night.” Dean couldn’t believe he had actually said that. Would he be able to control himself with the feelings that surged through him? Sam got into bed and laid down on his side facing Dean.  
  
Dean let out a nervous smile, for the first time in his life not knowing what to say to his little brother. Dean suddenly felt a slight pain in his head as he heard something. “God, I love it when he smiles like that.”  
  
“Did you say something Sammy?” Dean said, hoping to God he hadn’t imagined it.  
  
“I didn’t say anything Dean,” Sam said. Dean turned on his other side facing away from Sam. He was hurt, he knew Sam didn’t mean to hurt him on purpose but he wanted those words to be real.  
  
The demon blood, he realized, it didn’t make him have feelings for Sam. They were there all along, it just helped him find them, and now that he did find them, he wanted to tell Sam, kiss him and be together forever, but that was never going to happen.  
  
“Let’s just get some sleep,” Dean said with a fake yawn when he heard it again. “Did I do something wrong? I love him so much, I just wish…” Dean listened to the voice intently.  
  
The voice was low and he couldn’t always hear what it was saying but it wasn’t going away. “I just wish I could tell him…” the voice trailed off. “God, he’s perfect, especially his butt” it continued. Dean’s boxers always hugged him in all the right places.  
  
Dean’s eyes widened as he slowly turned around. He knew that voice. He had heard it before, it was the voice of Sam. He could hear Sam thinking, he could feel what Sam felt and he liked it.  
  
Dean grabbed Sam’s head pulling him in close and kissed him, shoving his tongue down his throat as Sam’s tongue fought back each fighting for dominance over the other. The wet warmth of Sam’s mouth excited Dean until he finally pulled back ending their kiss.  
  
Sam was awestruck, but it felt good, it was what he wanted, it was what he needed.  
  
“Dean… I…” Sam struggled to say as Dean put his finger over Sam’s lips, telling him to stop. Sam didn’t need to say anything. Dean could feel how much Sam loved him.  
  
“Sammy, are you sure this is what you want?” Dean knew from Sam’s thoughts he wanted it more than anything, but Dean’s new power didn’t allow him to look into Sam’s heart. He needed to hear the words from Sam’s mouth.  
  
“I want you Dean. I’ve always wanted you,” Sam said before Dean kissed him once more, moving lower and lower down Sam’s chest over his heart, the gentle beating becoming thunderous blasts. He kissed Sam’s boxers as Sam got harder. Slowly, he slid them off. He couldn’t believe what he was doing, but it felt right. He was finally with the one, the only person in this world that made him feel like he belonged.  
  
Sam laid back as Dean rolled his tongue in circles around his throbbing cock. Sam’s eyes rolled back as Dean ran his tongue over the slit, trying to force his tongue into it. Dean loved making his brother wild, the scent of Sam and the knowledge that he was making Sam moan pushed Dean closer to the edge even though he wasn’t touching himself.  
  
Sam grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair pushing his head down gently on his cock, making Dean take more and more of Sam inside his mouth. Sam moaned and squirmed, the dampness of Dean’s mouth enclosing on his cock felt like nothing else he had ever felt before, this was the ultimate forbidden pleasure, one Sam knew he would experience again and again.  
  
Dean could hear the thoughts swarming in Sam’s head as he continued to suck on him. “Harder” “Faster” “Right there” “I’m almost there” they all seemed to intertwine, limitless and unending.  
  
“Dean… I’m..” Sam said before he was interrupted by his orgasm. Sam grabbed onto Dean’s head as he couldn’t stop himself from blowing his sweet and sticky load down Dean’s throat. Sam moaned and grunted throughout thrusting into Dean’s open mouth as Dean swallowed.  
  
He looked up at Sam’s big bold eyes as he licked his lips, Sam was sweet to the taste. Dean moved up on the bed laying his head on Sam’s chest without saying a word. Sam’s heartbeat had now slowed to it’s former state. Sam ran his fingers through Dean’s hair as they both laid without a care in the world.  
  
Dean could hear Sam’s thoughts about what had just happened and he smiled. Sam imagined a future for the both of them, he was ecstatic that Dean finally knew how he felt.  
  
“I love you, Sammy,” Dean said.  
  
“I love you too, Dean,” Sam said as he played with Dean’s hair.  
  
Dean continued to look into Sam’s mind desperate to figure out all he could about what Sam felt for him. Sam was imagining being handcuffed to a chair as Dean rode him, making him come.  
  
“You have a dirty mind, you know that?” Dean said. Sam shot him a confused glance as Dean just laughed. Dean could hear Sam thinking about what he meant by what he had said but it grew fainter and fainter. He tried to get inside Sam’s head again, but it didn’t work.  
  
The power of the blood had waned, and he was back to normal. Dean decided it was best not to know what Sam was thinking all the time after all, it was better that way.  
  
“You’ve been acting strange all day, is something wrong Dean?” Sam questioned.  
  
“Sammy, you just shoved your cock down my throat, and I’m the one who is acting weird?” Dean joked.  
  
“You know you liked it,” Sam replied with a laugh.  
  
Dean contemplated telling Sam about what had happened, but decided it was best not to, his own thoughts were fucked up enough without having to worry about what the rest of the world thought. He liked having his mind to himself, and right now he could only think of one thing: Where did he put those handcuffs?  
  



End file.
